Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki Script
Scripts from the Movie. Scene 1: The New World (The scene opens as a flock of birds flies by. A blond-haired figure stands on a hilltop, speaking into a communicator.) ???: Hello! Thank you for calling Izumo Express Transporters! We can take anything, anywhere! ???: Giro? Is that you? Giro: Ah, the Princess... or should I say client. ???: Did you receive the Package from the archaeological recon unit? Giro: Yes, I got it. ???: My unit is heading for the agreed upon rendezvous point. It's a little sooner than expected, but let's meet up there. Giro: Alright. (The scene shifts to show Paul Gekko looking out over the valley with the Izumogakure building prominently visible.) Giro: Hey Paul! You ready to move out? (Giro walks over to Paul, who was too deep in thought to notice.) Giro: Paul! Did you hear me!? Paul: ... Giro: You can see the Izumo Inc. building from here. They sure have done a lot to save this country. Paul: The country maybe, but ten years ago, their security force couldn't save my mom. We were surrounded by the Giant Eight Headed Snake, Even now I can still hear the screams of the people. Aile: Same Thing that happened to my Mom. Giro: I remember the day I found you, all alone. I know it's tough, but I doubt your mother would want you to be so sad. Besides, you're not bad in a pinch. I bet you didn't know that all of our customers like you. Paul: WHAT! Giro: Hahaha! Anyway, we have to get moving. The client is already making their way to the rendezvous point. (Giro and Paul walk back to their motorbikes.) Paul: Hey Giro, who are those Guardian people we took the job from? They haven't even told us what's in the package they want delivered so badly. Giro: The Guardians are a defense force that banded together to fight the Mavericks. Right now, they're moving from place to place investigating the cause of Maverick outbreaks. As for the package, try not to ask too many questions. I'm sure it's very important and very dangerous. Don't get too involved or there might be trouble. (The Four Legged Mechaniloid, rises up and to their shock.) Paul: What is that thing? Giro: Those are Mavericks! How did they get here!? (The mechaniloid places its arm toward the Giro's bike.) Giro: Ah! They must be after the package! (The mechaniloid lunges out and grabs Paul's Bike, throwing him, the mechananloid and the package off the side of the cliff.) Paul: YAAAH! Giro: Paul!! Scene 2: Deliver the Biometal (The scene fades in to show Paul waking up in the middle of a shady forest next to a river and the shut down mechaniloid with the generator damaged due to the fall.) Paul: Ughhh... Paul: Oww, that was a long fall. Giro (over radio): Paul! Are you okay!? The package! Do you see it!? It should've fallen near you. (Paul sees a floating object a short distance away.) Paul: That one? Giro: Listen! Grab the package. Then take it to the rendezvous point and give it to the Guardians! I'll join you later once I take care of business up here! Protect the package at all costs! (Paul runs over to grab the strange object, but is stopped by three strangers. Two soldiers aim their guns at Paul) Izumo Soilder: Who are you!? What are you doing here!? Paul: A Police? I'm only delivering a package. Prince Maxus: Lower your weapons. Maxus: ''' Are you a transporter? '''Paul: Yes, I am... And you must be the Guardians? Maxus: ' Yes. We heard an explosion and came to investigate. (Suddenly a giant snake-like Bakugan, Icy Orochi, appears and rears up in front of the group.) 'Nicol Gekko: W-what's that!? ???: Wait a minute!” (looks back and forth between the Group and Icy Orochi) “What’s going on here!? Paul: It's a Eight Headed Snake, It one of the Nine Bijuu.... Iruka: Don’t tell him it’s forbidden!!! Paul: Icy Orochi.... Is that thing with the Mavericks!? (Icy Orochi Roars at Paul and Naruto as the Flashback begins) (In Flashback, Yamata no Orochi can be seen destroying the land) (A leaf shinobi flees the battlefield with a young Paul struggling in his arms.) Paul: Let me go! My mom and dad are still fighting back there! Aaaaahhhhh!! (A close-up of the Eight Headed Snake's eye suddenly appears on screen. It is full of anger and hate as the flashback ends) (Lahar and Nicol fire at Icy Orochi, but are unable to do any damage.) Lahar: Your higness It's too dangerous! Take the Bijuu and get out of here! (Icy Orochi whips its tail around and knocks the two soldiers away.) Nicol: Aaagh! Maxus: No! Lahar! Nicol: J-just take it... and... go! Paul: Hurry! Get up, we need to get away from here! They want the package! You have to leave it behind. If we take it, they're just going to follow us! Maxus: But I can't let the Bijuu fall into the wrong hands! Paul: Is that Biometal thing that important!? Come on, we have to go! Maxus: But... Sis... She left that for us. It's too valuable to just give it up now! (Icy Orochi appears again. Paul dashes in front of Maxus.) Paul: I know Giro told me not to get too involved... But she seems to think the Biometal is very important. I don't know what I should do... (The strange object, containing the Yamata no Orochi floats down to Paul.) Fortress Gundam: Don't worry. I'll lend you a hand. (The Container starts to glow brightly around Paul.) Paul: Waaaaaah! Fortress Gundam: Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online! (A new blue-colored armor scheme materializes on Paul. He fires a Buster shot at the Icy Orochi, which reels back in pain. Paul stares down at her new Buster in surprise.) Paul: *panting* What happened to me? Is this the power of the Bijuu!? Fortress Gundam: Don't be afraid. I'm the Bijuu Fortress. Paul: Fortress? The Bijuu was talking to me inside my head! Fortress: We have to move away from here or that boy will get caught in the middle. With our combined strength, we can fight them off! Paul: ... (The Icy Orochi looks at Paul Gekko with his new Armor and starts to speak) Icy Oroci: Finally.. a worthy opponent to the Cold Emperor.... Paul Gekko! (Icy Orochi flees away. Nicol sits up and Maxus stands.) Maxus: He transformed!? Is He one of the chosen ones? Paul: I just need to make sure this gets to the rendezvous point, right? It's too dangerous for you to follow me, so please just wait here until I can get help! I'm putting my neck on the line, so expect an extra fee when the bill comes! (Paul starts to run after Icy Orochi.) Maxus: W-wait! (Paul stops and turns around.) Maxus: Thank you for saving me. My name is Maxus. Paul: I'm Paul. I'll be your transporter today! Just wait. I'll bring back help! Maxus: Okay... Be careful Paul! (Paul fights through the area, destroying several Mavericks. She eventually finds Icy Orochi again, and fights it until He manages to hop across the bridges river as Icy Orochi gets across to chase Paul but looks down the trench was a river.) Icy Orochi: You can run but you can't hide forever Boy. Paul: What do you want with me.... Icy Orochi: It is You that the Cold Emperor wants. Not Me. Let me explain everything, Icy Orochi: Long Ago, The Ten Tails existed and went on a Rampage but the Sage of the Six Paths and his brother managed to defeat the beast. The Sage becoming the Ten Tails' jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. Paul: You don't Mean? Icy Orochi: The New Era that Cold Emperor said was the beginning of the Game of Destiny! All of Mankind will bow before Madara and the Cold Emperor! Let the Game of Destiny Era Begin! Paul: The Game of Destiny? (Aile appears and destroys the bridge with her saber.) Icy Orochi: Meow? AAAAAAAHHHH! (Icy Orochi falls down into a river and floats down as Icy Orochi's first defeat.) Paul: That Dragon fell down in a river. Does the Girl give that thing a Raft. (Icy Orochi smiles at Paul Gekko as Icy Orochi floats away.) Aile: That isn't why I came here either. My objective has always been to destroy the Ten Tails and stop the Game of Destiny, where Mega Men fight each other. What is your name? Paul: Huh? Aile: You're not my enemy... I forgot to ask who you are. Paul: My name is Paul and this is Fortress. What is your name Lady? (Aile demerges with Model X and Model Z, who hover next to her.) Aile: My name is Aile. This blue Biometal is Model X. Anyway let's go back to the camp. We can talk on the way. (Paul and Aile enters a transerver room and sees Yulia and a few other Guardians waiting inside.) Paul: I'm the transporter. I brought the package. Back there a Boy named Maxus is waiting and needs your help. Yulia: No way! Come on! Maxus and the others need us! Paul: What's their rush? Those Guardians seem to think Prairie is very important. Yulia: Amazing... It looks like you've managed to link up with the Biometal. Anyway, I'm glad it made it to us safe and sound. Paul: Hey, have you seen Giro? There should have been another transporter. Has he arrived yet? Yulia: No. You're the only one that I've seen so far. Aile: So let me get this straight. Master Lyon, Ten Tails, Bijuu and four Mega Men. Hm, so that's what happened to the Biometals that were stolen from the lab. Model X: Unfortunately those Biometals probably have the consciousness of their four Chosen Ones. Biometals gave us strength when we fought the Model W. We followed the stolen Biometals here. Aile: That's when we found the Model W and you. Paul: Why are you dudes fighting Model W? Aile: "You dudes"? *sigh* Anyway, just the same as you. Before I knew it I was just caught up in it. I lost a lot of close people in the battles with Mavericks and Model Ws... Paul: Revenge... Aile: No... I just don't want anymore people to suffer like I have. So I decided to destroy all Model Ws in order to put an end to the Game of Destiny. I decided to become a Mega Man because I wanted to help people. You're fighting because you're trying to find out who you are, but don't forget. Only you can decide your own destiny. No matter what anyone says you are. The power you contain within is the key to creating your future. That's what a special person said to me. Paul: My destiny... My future. Aile: Oh by the way, here. I'll give you this. (Aile walks over to Grey and gives him a Green Card Key.) Aile: There was Pseudoroid activity in the area that key opens. I was going to check it out myself, but I think it would be better if you held on to the key. I'm going to join the others and go after the Biometals. We'll probably meet again, since... we're fighting the same enemy. Paul: Ten years ago, Giro saved me from the Mavericks... Aile: Same thing, Now it's my turn to return the favor. Hold on Giro, I'm coming! (Aile walks away.) Scene 3: Locate Giro (Aile chooses the "Locate Giro" mission and uses the transerver to teleports to Area B. She immediately sees some destroyed Mavericks.) Aile: It looks like there was a fight here. I can try following this road. Maybe it'll lead to Giro. Prairie: Aile? Come in Aile. About the Mavericks that attacked us, something with the whole thing is bothering me. There might be a clue in the ruins about what's causing the Maverick outbreaks. Check them out and see if you can find something. (Aile continues through the area until she comes across a strange chip.) Aile: What's this? Is this a computer chip? Prairie: It must be a part that fell off one of the Mavericks. If you bring it back to HQ, we can analyze it. It might give us the lead we need. If you find anything else, bring that back too. Paul: Hey Aile! (Aile continues through the area until she comes to Paul.) Aile: Paul. What are you Doing here. Paul: I think I need Help! (Paul and Aile encounters Apsalus Dragon. She defeats the ship but is unable to completely destroy it. A red-armored figure jumps in and slashes the ship with a beam saber, destroying it.) Model Z:' So this is the chosen one for Model X? ???: Yes, she's very special to me. (The figure glows brightly, then appears as Giro.) Giro: Aile, it looks like you've been chosen by the Biometal too. Paul: I am surprised too see you! Giro Aile: Giro! Just what is Biometal? I don't understand what's going on! Giro: This is my partner, Biometal Model Z. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you, but I'm a member of the Guardians. You and me are both chosen ones. We can transform with the power of the Biometal. I was given an order to protect you from the people who are after the power inside you. Paul: We're the Chosen Ones? Giro: I didn't want to hide it from you. I was planning on telling you everything once we safely delivered the Biometal. Aile. Will you join me and the other Guardians? The Biometal is the key to understanding why the Maverick outbreaks are occurring. Aile: This is all so much for me to take in. I just don't know Giro... Giro: I don't want to force you to do anything against your will. It's your decision. I'm going to use the transerver to go back to Guardian HQ. I'll be waiting there for your decision. Please don't take too long. (Giro walks offscreen.) ???: Hey Paul! Paul: Hey Buddy! ???: Wondering in the Woods won't change a thing. In think some is there to Paul: Really! (A strange man put his fist on Paul's Head real hard.) Paul: Ouch! Huh! Brother! (Kyoji put his fist on Paul's Head real hard and raises it up.) Kyoji: I won't allow you to get Hurt! You are my Brother! You are not a Monster! Aile: Is that your Brother? Paul: I am one of the Six Brothers... Aile. Prairie (over radio): It sounds like you managed to meet up with Giro. That's a relief. Oh, be sure to go to the transerver in the back room and select Mission Report. Then send confirmation to HQ that the mission has been completed. Aile: Was Giro with me all those years just because he was ordered to protect the chosen one? I feel so confused... (The group returns to the transerver and sends a Mission Report.) Scene 4 White Angel (Aile and Paul teleports in to the Guardian HQ and sees Giro, Prairie, and another Guardian waiting for him.) Aile: This is the Guardian HQ? I certainly wasn't expecting an airship. Prairie: The Guardians have to explore the world, so we need a convenient method of staying mobile. (Maxus walks over to Paul, Aile and Giro.) Maxus: I'm glad you both are okay. Aile: Hey Prairie, I found a computer chip while I was out there. Here, you should have it. (Aile gives Prairie the Computer Chip.) Aile: And I brought back the certification that I passed the trial... I think. Is this it? (Aile gives Prairie the Stuffed Animal.) Prairie: Yes, that was a gift from Sis Giro: Aile! You can't just call her by her first name! Got it? Hmph, kids... Prairie: Don't worry about it Giro. I want to apologize for the grave danger I put you both in. Let's meet at the command center and I will explain everything there. It's out of this room and to the left. Giro: *sigh* Aile: ... (Prairie, Giro, and the Guardian exit the room and Aile and Paul follows after. They meet in the Command Center, where Prairie is sitting at the main computer.) Prairie: Let me take this opportunity to welcome you to Guardian Headquarters. And... Giro: Aile! You can't just call her by her first name! Got it? Hmph, kids... Prairie: Don't worry about it Giro. I want to apologize for the grave danger I put you both in. Let's meet at the command center and I will explain everything there. It's out of this room and to the left. Giro: *sigh* Aile: ... Scene 5 Sacrifice (An alarm suddenly goes off.) Operator: Mavericks detected in Area D! Mission objectives will be relayed on arrival. Move out and await further orders. I repeat! Mavericks detected in Area D! Mission objectives will be relayed on arrival. Move out and await further orders. Paul: Do not Worry! I will use the Yamata no Orochi's Powers to protect the people and kill the enemy! (Giro walks towards Aile and Paul.) Giro: Think Aile! If you go running out there with the Biometal, you'll fall right into their hands! You don't know how to fight! It's far too dangerous for you to go out there alone! Aile: So you're just going to sit back and watch while the Mavericks do this!? The people are going to get hurt when the Mavericks reach them! People just like my mom... You would let that happen again!? Unlike you, I can't just sit there and watch! I'll take every last one of them down! Paul: Me Too! Hop a board. (Aile hops on Paul's Back.) Paul: And away We Go... OOOH HOO WoAAho!! (Paul carrying Aile runs out the door towards the transerver.) Prairie: Aile! Maxus: Paul Wait! Giro: Why won't they ever listen!? (The scene fades out to show Aile, merged with Model X, and Paul Gekko in Yamata no Orochi Mode running towards Area D. Giro appears, merged with Model Z, and dashes in front of Aile and Paul.) Giro: Hold on, Aile! Paul! (they stopped.) Paul: Giro, We... Giro: I'm not going to let you go out alone. Whether or not you can handle the Biometal doesn't matter, you're important to me. I will protect you! Come on, let's go! Fortress: He's Right, you can't Fight without Me too Buddy. Paul: Ok! Aile: Right! (Giro dashes ahead. Aile and Paul follows, fighting through many Mavericks until she comes across a wounded Maquereau.) Maquereau: Another transporter!? You came too? Giro rescued me and continued on alone. You have to save him! (Aile and Paul rushes ahead and soon finds Giro, still Megamerged, lying on the ground with three unknown Wizards and Icy Orochi standing over him.) Paul: What on Earth? It's that dragon and who's with them? Aile: Giro!? ???: Ah Yes Paul Gekko. Paul: How do you know me? ???: You were able escape from the falling bridge with the help of your friend. But, The Eight Tails will hurt you even more. (The tallest wizard stares Giro, who starts to glow.) Giro: Ugh... Stay... away... It's a trap... Aaaarghh!! (The three strangers teleport away. Giro gets to his feet, shaking and his eyes glowing red.) Aile: Giro! What happened!? Giro: Aile!! Paul!! Sh-shoot me... Paul: Giro!!! (Giro attacks Aile and Paul, who is forced to fight Giro until he stops.) Aile: Stop it! Paul! don't hurt Giro Paul: But? Giro: Grr... aaagh! (A thunderbolt suddenly strikes Giro, who crumples to the ground.) Aile and Paul: Girooo! (Aile and Paul runs over to Giro and sees the three strangers watching from a short distance away.) ???: Model X, the blue Mega Man... Model Z, the red Mega Man... and at first you are smart Paul. But the Game is not Over Yet. Icy Orochi: So your the Boy escaped from me. But you don't looks so legendary to me! Aile: Who are you!? Sasuke: Tell that to Paul. May he know the answer. Paul: Sasuke the Serpent! The Incarnation of Satan. He rule all that lies before him! Aile: Serpent!? You're the president of Slither Inc.! Sasuke:'''I see my reputation precedes me. You'd do well to remember me, blue Mega Man. (Aile points her Buster at Serpent, but her arm is shaking.) '''Aile: You're the one behind the Mavericks and what happened to Giro! [[Mylene|???: You're shaking... Is it anger... Or fear? Icy Orochi: I'll crush Paul like I crushed Giro! Paul: Is that Snake Serious? Sasuke: It was the power of the Gedo Monster that captured Giro... Paul, You need the Eight Tails to complete the Game. (Paul sees someone standing next to the Wall.) Paul: Huh? ??? (boy): What's up with those guys? (A blue Biometal floats in front of him.) ??? (blue): Careful, Vent! I sense Biometal on them. ??? (red): I've never sensed anything like this before. What are they? Fortress: Two Biometals, and there's a Mega Man from the Future? Aile: How could you!? (Aile starts to charge her Buster.) Sasuke: Mylene Mylene: Ability Activate Power Merge. (Mylene Activates her gauntlet with the card installed) Icy Orochi: If you can't stand the Heat, get out of the City!) Aile: Quiet! (Aile fires, but Icy Orochi reflects the shot with his beam scythe and it hits Aile instead.) Aile: No! Paul: Aile! (Paul helps Aile up.) Icy Orochi: So your a new wizard that can save the Day. Join us and together we can rule the Universe! Vent: Sorry, no deal. (Vent holds the two Biometals in the air.) Vent: Model X]]! Model Z! Here we go! Double Megamerge! Models X & Z: Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online! (Vent Megamerges to become Model ZX.) Vent: I don't want to hit a kid, there's a reason I can't give it to you. I will become a Mega Man that can protect everyone! Icy Orochi: You'll Pay for That! (Icy Orochi fires the energy Ball, but Vent reflects the shot with his beam sword and hits Icy Orochi into it's Ball Form instead.) (Mylene pick up Icy Orochi in it's Ball Form.) Paul: Wow!! haaaaaaah! (Paul faints which forces her to demerge with Model X. Aile and Paul collapses to the floor near Giro.) Aile: Yaaah! Mylene: Until time... we will meet again. (Sasuke and Mylene teleport out.) Paul: Is it... the end of the world..... guys...? Aile: Agh... I... can't move... Giro: Never... give up... You still have something... you must protect. Aile: Giro! You're awake! Paul: It's good! But, Don't Speak! Giro: Model Z, Orochi, listen... Don't worry... about me... Model Z: Do you know what you're asking? Your body is already beyond recovery. Fortress: If you transform back, you will not survive the wounds... and I may get loose and go on a Rampage. Giro: Please... lend your strength... to Aile... and Paul... Fortress: Okay... Model Z! Model Z: Alright, I will... Giro: Paul... Aile... don't... give up... (Giro demerges with Model Z and Fortress Gundam, who floats over to Aile and Paul. Giro shimmers, then turns into a red Cyber-elf and flies slowly away.) Paul: GIROOO!!! Aile: Giro! Giro!!! It's all my fault! I never should have charged into this! Fortress: You can bond with Me Paul, and Together we will crush the enemy like the Ten Tails which you encountered. Model X: Aile. This is your last chance. If you combine the power from the two Biometal fragments, you might be able to transform again. I can't be certain whether or not you'll be able to bear the strain when the two fragments are combined. (Kyoji, Luke and Paul were surrounded by the group of wizard from the certain Guild and Galleon Robots.) Kyoji: Bright Idea's Paul? Huh? (Aile reaches out for the two Biometals.) Paul: Model Fortress... (Paul reaches out for the Biometal.) Aile:'''Model X... Model Z... Power... I need your power. '''Paul and Aile: I need to protect the people, all of them! Lend me your strength to fight for those I care about! (Aile merges with both Model X and Model Z, blasting the Galleons away and Paul merges with Fortress, blasting the Wizards away.) Model X: Aile... Paul... our strength... Model Z: Is yours! And Giro's spirit is also with you! Aile: Serpent! I'll make you pay for what you did today!! Paul: Way ahead of ya Aile! Hop on! (Paul transforms into an airplane with the bird-like wings, allowing Aile ,Kyoji, Luke, Vent and Paul and Prairie and Maxus to get on to see sasuke's ship.) Aile: That's a Slither Inc. airship! Paul: Fasten your seat Belts! (Paul takes off to chase the ship.) Aile: Giro... I... I... Kyoji: You have surpised me Paul... That's my Brother. Aile: Prairie... I will join you in your fight. I won't let them get away with this! I will protect everyone! Aile: I'm such a fool. Giro knew I was in over my head and tried to stop me, but I rushed in anyway. Giro saved me again... Why did I have to be the one to make it out alive? Maxus: Aile... Don't start thinking like that. Aile: Huh? Prairie: Giro gave his life protecting you. Don't ever forget how much he cared about you. Aile: Giro... Prairie: We've analyzed the data and found out a few things. Model W has the power to corrupt machines and humans alike. That's what has been causing the Maverick outbreaks. But Serpent only has the Model W Biometal fragment now. The Model W Core is lying dormant somewhere waiting to be awoken. I'm not sure what that Project Haven Serpent mentioned is... But I think he's going to try and awaken Model W. Aile: He's going to try and sacrifice everyone. We won't let that happen! Where is the Model W Core now? Scene 6 Massive Timeline (Paul lands at the Airport on the Tropical Island, transforming back to it's human form allowing Aile ,Kyoji, Luke, Vent and Paul and Prairie and Maxus to get off and Sasuke's Ship landed too.) Aile: This place has a lot of memories for me, both good and bad. I just don't want anything to happen to those memories. I want them to stay the way they are. Prairie: Now I understand. I'm sorry, I... Aile: No, I'm sorry. I was getting all worked up with the memories of my mom and Giro flooding back. Luke: Are you doing Okay Paul? ??? You're an even reckless Kid who acts like a Plane Paul! Luke: *Gasps* Kyoji: Asch How did you get here? Paul: I thought the Passengers were supposed to be ten!? Asch: Humph! There are extra seats in the back boy. Paul: Man, I forgot! Asch: If I haven't come here, Giro would've died in the place like this. Paul: Are you saying that it's my friend's Fault? But I... I... Asch: Of course it's Luke's Fault! Are all Shinobi's brains that slow!? Aile and Kyoji and Luke: What!!! Paul: What is it? *Gasp* (Model W Core starts glowing bright red and begins summon Sasuke and the Space Fortress.) Sasuke: Hahaha... Gyahahahahaha! The new age is beginning right now before your very eyes. The age of the Mega Man... The destined ruler! (The Glow vanishes and reveals the fully revived Ten Tails.) Aile: That's impossible. we're the key to awakening the power of Model W? All our fighting and I did nothing more than fulfill some madman's destiny! (Ten Tails Roars at the Sky.) Paul Gekko: Don't give up Hope Aile! Model Z: Your battle is not over. Aile: Huh!? (Models H, L, F, and P appear and hover around Aile.) Model H: We did not lend you our power just to let you carry out some kind of petty revenge... Model F: Beating up someone just because you don't like them is nothing more than the action of a playground bully. Model L: Don't give in to the hate. If you fight the flow, you just end up swimming in place. Model P: Even in the darkest tunnel, there is always a light at the end of it for you to follow. (Models X and Z also start to hover around her.) Model X: Your power is not based on hate. Your real power. Your wellspring of bravery lies within you! Model Z: Look within yourself! Luke: I Agree! Kyoji: And I! Paula: Me Too! Luke, Asch, Kyoji, Paul Fon Fabre and Paula: We know you can Do it! Paul: Thank you my Friends! Aile: You're right. I made a promise to you on that day! I said I will protect the people! All of them! Sasuke: I see that you joined the brawl. Serpent: Well then. If you're so sure of yourself, let's find out which Mega Man is destined to rule the world! Aile: I'm not interested in ruling the world! Serpent, if you want to be the Mega Man destined to rule the world, then we are the Mega Man that is destined to save it! (Aile and Paul Gekko fights Serpent's merged form. They eventually defeats it after it grows several levels larger and the Ten Tails.) Sasuke: Gaah! (Sasuke falls but Paul Gekko catches him.) Paul: Why Sasuke? Sasuke: Forgive me... Paul... I am sorry for... Being Tricked by Serpent of Slither Inc. Paul: It's Okay. Sasuke: Go now.... Legendary Jinchūriki.... Paul Gekko... (Sasuke dies on Paul Gekko's Arms and tuns into a cyber elf and flies slowly away.) (Rocks start to fall from the ceiling as the room is falling apart.) Fortress: Oh No! This Flying Fortress is going down! Aile: No... No, that can't be! (The Biometal demerge and hover around Aile and Paul again.) Model X: Aile! Paul! Everything's falling apart! You've got to get out of here! (The scene shifts to show the Flyng Fortress, flying building start to collapse. Serpent's voice is heard from the remains of his Model W Core merged form.) Serpent: The destiny of destruction... Still awaits... So long as you have hearts, hate will lurk in the shadows... You who possess the wellspring of emotion known as the heart... You are the true Mavericks! (Serpent explodes and the scene changes again as the Flying Fortress. building collapses. The scene fades out to white and back in to show Aile and Paul Gekko floating in a white void, with the seven Biometals hovering in a circle around her.) Paul: Is it the End of our lives Aile? Aile: His blood flows in my veins... The power within me... Is the power to control the world? (A red Cyber-elf floats down to Aile's level.) Giro: Hey, I don't want to hear that kind of talk. You promised to continue the fight where I left off. (The Cyber-elf turns into a hologram of Giro.) Giro: Don't tell me you forgot your promise already. You did mean it, right? Aile: Giro!? But, the blood that flows in us... Paul: Combined with Chakra was just... Giro: Is just blood. Are you going to let some man you don't even know decide your destiny for you? Destiny is not something that is given to us by others. Destiny comes from the concept of "destine," or directing something towards a given end. Be the one doing the directing. Only you can decide your destiny. Aile: Only we can decide our destiny... Giro: Yes. Forget the past. It means nothing. The power you contain within is the key to creating your future. Aile: Serpent said that my power is a result of many sacrifices... But those sacrifices didn't just give me power. The first commander who first made the Biometal... You, who protected me for all those years. The Guardians... All of your sacrifices have given me something beyond just power. They gave me the will to protect the world. And I will protect it! Giro: Then it looks like you have decided to direct your own destiny. Take this world into the tomorrow you desire. That's my last job request for you, transporter. (Giro flies away. Aile and Paul floats down to land on the highway of Area D.) Model X: Aile, I have faith in you and your courage. I believe that the tomorrow you create will be a bright one. Model Z: Face your destiny and carve out a new future for yourself. That's the struggle that you and every living thing on the planet must cope with. Paul: Wow! You save our lives Thanks! Why? and Wow! Vent: What do you mean, why? I don't have a reason to fight you. My objective has always been to destroy Model W, and stop the Game of Destiny, where Mega Men fight each other. What is your name? Paul:'''I'm Paul Gekko. '''Vent: Legion... Wow, that's something. (Vent demerges with Model X and Model Z, who hover next to him.) Vent: This blue Biometal is Model X. We're together. And this red one is Model Z. It's a memento from a dear friend... Anyway let's go back to the camp. We can talk on the way. Prairie: Aile! Paul! (Aile turns around to see Prairie and the other Guardians waiting for her. Prairie and Aile run towards each other). Aile: Facing our destinies and carving out the future... That's our struggle. Everyone has fought to give me something precious. 'Paul:'We have a power, and with that power comes responsibility. We will fight! We will fight for what matters! (The Movie credits roll as Paul transforms into an airplane with the bird-like wings, allowing Aile ,Kyoji, Luke, Vent, Paula, Asch and Paul and Prairie and Maxus to get on and Paul takes off to the Skys.) Category:Scripts